The present invention relates generally to knitted cuff members of the type utilized in socks, wrist bands, leg warmers and the like and to a method of knitting same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tubular circularly-knitted cuff member for an anklet-type sock and to a method of knitting same.
In recent years, anklet-type socks for dress and casual wear have become fashionable and are in great demand, particularly in women's and children's wear. Such anklet-type socks typically include a full foot portion but essentially no leg portion other than a short cuff portion worn about the ankle of the wearer. Such socks thereby cover substantially only the portion of the wearer's foot which is enclosed by the wearer's shoes leaving substantially all of the wearer's legs about the ankles exposed, whereby such socks are considered desirable for casual wear with shorts, skirts and the like. The cuff portions of such anklet-type socks typically are elasticized to retain the cuff portions against slippage into the wearer's shoes. It is also considered desirable that the cuff portions of such socks have some decorative quality to enhance the fashionableness thereof.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel knitted cuff portion for use in anklet-type socks as well as other similat knitted goods. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel knitted construction for and method of knitting such cuff portion to enable it to assume a relaxed condition to serve as an anklet-type cuff portion as well as an elongated condition to serve as an ordinary leg portion. Another object of the present invention is to provide such cuff portion with sufficient elasticity to prevent undesirable slippage on the wearer's ankle or leg, as well as to provide a pleasing decorative appearance to the cuff portion.